Behind Those Red Eyes Ch 1
by Trinity Hedgehog
Summary: Vixen's P.O.V of how she was mutated from a human to a turtle and how she ended up living with Leo and his family


Behind Those Red Eyes Ch. 1

It's been three whole years since I've started living in the sewers of New York City with the turtles and their sensi/father Master Splinter. At first I was alittle hesitant about staying with them because I was afraid they would eventually find out the real truth about me. You see, I wasn't naturally born a turtle. Instead I was actually born a regular 19 year old human girl. A regular college girl with big dreams of becoming a Massage Therapist and Dancer.

It all happened three years ago on a regular school night that'll forever haunt me forever haunt me for the rest of my life. I was walking home from school after studying for my upcoming exams, when suddenly I hear people arguing. It sounded like it was coming from the area where the old coffee shop used to be before it was burned down from a gas fire about a year ago. As i got closer and closer, the voices got louder and louder. My first thought was to keep walking this is none of my business, however my curiosity got the best of me so under poor judgement I went to see what was going on. Once there, I peeked around the corner and saw what appeared to be 2 groups of five men standing opposite of each other arguing with each other. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, so i cautiously moved a little closer and before I knew shots were being fired. Panicking, I hid myself between two big tanks, but what I didn't realize was that soon I was going to regret for making that my hiding place.

As shots continued being fired amongst the two groups, a few stray bullets manage to puncture through the tanks where I was hiding. At first I didn't think anything of it, when out of nowhere I started to smell something funny. Within seconds i realized that the smell was coming from one of the tanks I was hiding behind. Immediately, I got up and ran to get away from the area. Unfortunately, I didn't get far enough away before the tank exploded spreading the gas infecting everyone in the general area. Although I managed to get away with only minor scrapes and bruises, I was unsuccessful at getting away from the toxic gas that I was unfortunate at inhaling after the explosion. But nothing could prepare me for what has happened to today will have in store for me later in life.

The next day, When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that my skin was green and my fingers went from five fingers to three fingers, but I still had my long white hair. Feeling worried and scared, Instantly ran to my bathroom looked into the mirror and saw that my entire body turned green. Not only that, but I had a huge turtle shell on my back and a plastron like a turtle. That's when I realized I had somehow transformed into a giant mutant turtle. For a moment I thought that maybe I was dreaming, so I closed my eyes for few minutes hoping that the dream would end. However, When I opened my eyes it turns out that what I was looking at, what has happened to me was real. Figuring that I could no longer show my face in society again, a packed up a few things I would need and made myself disappear. I felt like the only place I could go where I would be safe and where no one would think to look for me was the sewers.

The past few weeks of living in the sewers was very difficult for me, especially after everything that's happened and having to start over from scratch with no money. I struggled to find food, i had to salvage items people would toss away for my own use. It was pretty hard to say the least, but just when I thought things weren't going to get any more weird for me, this was only the beginning of more weird things to come. One afternoon, I was out exploring the sewers for more things I could salvage, when suddenly I heard voices only a few feet away from where I was. Making sure not to get spotted, I quietly made my way over to where the voices were coming from, slowly peeked over and what I saw next gave me the shock of a lifetime.

There down the tunnel stood four big green male mutant turtles. I just couldn't believe my eyes, there was actually a family of mutant turtles just like me. From what I could tell they were in deep conversation with each other and so I just stood there and watch.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry back before Sensi gets worried." The blue banded turtle declared.

"If Mikey would stop runnin' away to pick up useless crap, then maybe we could get home faster." The red banded turtle rebuttled.

"This stuff isn't crap Raph, you know the old saying bro 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.' Besides I need this stuff." The orange banded turtle they call Mikey said as he cuddled with his new found treasure.

"Ugggh Mikey I swear…. If ya don't hurry I will grab you by the ankles and drag ya back to lair by force." Raph growled moving closer to his brother pinning him against the wall.

"Come guys we don't have time for this, we need to get back now."

While watching the boys argue with each other, i couldn't help but feel amused. They kinda reminded me of my own two brothers back at home. As I tried to get a little closer to them, a piece of the tunnel fell nearly landing on my foot causing a small gasp to escape me.

"Hmmm? What was that?" The blue band turtle murmured looking back to where he heard the noise.

Realizing that I might have been discovered, I quickly covered my mouth, hid myself behind the wall.

"Guy?... Someone's here."

"Do you think it could be Foot ninjas Leo?" The purple banded turtle asked after being quiet all this time.

"I don't know but let's go see."

Uh-Oh…. Time for me to make a quick exit. But before I could move, I instantly felt something cold and sharp on the back of my neck.

"Don't….. Move. Turn around slowly." Leo ordered in a more serious tone.

Oh crap… I'm done for.


End file.
